


To Have and Hold

by madeofmydreams



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Holly Jolly July, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Premarital Counseling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofmydreams/pseuds/madeofmydreams
Summary: An angel and a demon confuse a marriage counselor.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Holly Jolly July: a Good Omens Gift Exchange





	To Have and Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minervamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamoon/gifts).



> Moon! I hope you enjoy this little snippet!

It all started when Crowley proposed. Sure they'd been living together for several years now, no one blinked when Crowley introduced Aziraphale as, "My Angel", and they shared a closet. But Crowley had noticed Aziraphale lingering over bridal magazines in shop windows and once noticed the whole thing drew to its inevitable conclusion. Or so he thought. 

Crowley commissioned a ring from an up and coming designer who would be a household name in about 45 years, reserved their table at the Ritz-Carlton, knelt mid way through desert and offered himself until the world's end. His Angel cried, patrons clapped, Crowley slid the ring on Aziraphale’s finger and it knew better than to do anything other than fit perfectly. Crowley shepherded them home under the impression they'd plan a wedding over the next week or two, invite a few acquaintances, and the whole thing would be done.

Three months in and the whole thing was not done.

Aziraphale didn't just want a white suit, some poetry and a kiss¹. He wanted the entire human experience, including premarital counseling. So they found a minister of some sort named Cecil who was about the same age as their corporations appeared, made an appointment, and that is where Crowley currently found himself. Still unmarried but clinging to the notion that this whole experience pleased Aziraphale. 

"What is it that you're hoping to get out of premarital counseling?" Cecil asked.

Aziraphale bounced a bit in his seat. "Oh, Anathema was saying a while back how much she learned about Newt during their sessions and I'm looking forward to knowing Crowley better."

Crowley preened a bit under Aziraphale's affectionate gaze. 

"Oh I doubt you're going to learn anything new," Cecil said, shuffling through the print out of their pre appointment paperwork. "Since you say here that you've known each other most of your lives."

Crowley and Aziraphale exchanged a glance that was long suffering and miffed, respectively. 

"But, let's get into it, shall we?" Cecil said. "You first Crowley, is it? Why are you marrying Aziraphale?" Cecil dropped his papers into his lap and fixed glasses clad eyes on them.

Crowley resisted squirming, it felt not unlike the gaze of Herself and now he had to say something coherent. "I, erm. I noticed err you know. I was happy with what we had and then I noticed and I want to give him everything so."

"My Dear." Aziraphale beamed.

They went on in kind, discussing attraction, (When Crowley first saw Aziraphale take a bite to eat) disagreements, (I certainly won't leave you like I did then I swear) children, (oh we have plenty of time!) daily chores, (I won't have you messing about my plants. What I mean is, who will launder the clothing? Wash the dishes? Oh, they know better than to stay dirty.) and finances. (Everything is so much easier now that they have those little cards. No trading goats or spinning straw.)

Cecil looked more bewildered with each passing comment until he wrapped things up with a solid, "Alright, you've now been counseled!" And saw them to the door. 

All in all Crowley found it worthwhile. Aziraphale took his hand as they walked to the Bently and Crowley felt tingley all over. He'd do it again if his angel wanted. 

1.Crowley still hadn't gotten used to the permission to kiss his angel after millenia of holding himself back. He occasionally got lost in the longing for Aziraphale before realizing he could touch and taste.


End file.
